This invention relates to a device and method for monitoring the angular motion of a rotatable disk, aid specifically a device and apparatus for monitoring and deriving power consumption information from the rotatable disk in a standard watt-hour meter.
As is well known in the art, one type of widely used watt-hour meter employs a horizontally disposed rotatable disk which rotates in response to the consumption of electrical energy. Also included in such watt-hour meters are a plurality of dials which electro-mechanically record the number of rotations of the rotatable disk, thereby keeping track of power consumption. In the past, various alternatives to electromechanically recording power consumption have been employed to increase the accuracy of the measurement as well as to provide remote sensing capabilities. For example, systems have been designed which use electromagnetic energy (EM) to monitor rotations of the disk by means of the detection of a non-reflective mark on the surface of the disk, or the transmission of the energy through an aperture in the disk. The EM source is usually mounted on the watt-hour meter structure so that its emitted energy impinges upon the surface of the disk. A sensor is positioned so that when the mark, or aperture, passes the EM source, the sensor detects the resulting drop-off in reflected energy, or the transmission of energy through the disk. Some sort of processing circuitry then derives and accumulates energy consumption data from the resulting signal. This data may then be communicated to remote locations by various techniques, including encoded transmission over power lines, or infrared transmission. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,510 to Hicks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,508 to Anderson, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,980 to Ward.
Some systems have been developed which have the ability to determine not only the number of rotations, but also the direction of rotation of the disk. This capability is desirable for the detection of unauthorized access to and tampering with power monitoring equipment. Two such systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,907 to Lipski et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,531 to Marshall. Each of these systems employs two photosensitive sensors and associated circuitry to determine the direction of rotation. While such systems have proven to be effective in some applications, the present invention has the advantage of achieving the same capability using only one sensor.